


Stolen Moments

by 10ismydoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ismydoctor/pseuds/10ismydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of all the madness, Jack and Ianto find a few moments of normality. A collection of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a collection of short stories covering some random little moments between Jack and Ianto. Some will be fun, some will be fluffy, some will be angsty, some will be sexy.  
> I hope you enjoy them!

“Why is it that I have to carry our guns while you’re only carrying that ridiculously small bag?” Ianto asked, dragging around the big metal box with the hand that wasn’t busy pushing his enormous suitcase. He was the kind of guy who packed for every possibility.  
“Because I’m the boss,” Jack replied, holding the door open for him. “And you packed way too heavy. It’s not my fault if your suitcase is taller than you.”  
“We have no idea how long we're staying. I’m gonna need clothes.”  
Jack slapped his ass as he walked pass him. “Maybe you don’t.

The hotel was really nice. Not too big or too classy, but familiar and comfortable, with that warm small town feel. Ianto thought that must have looked ideal in the winter, with the big fireplace and all the big couches.

While Ianto looked around, Jack had already made his way to the reception desk where he was greeted by a young, pretty brunette. According to her tag, her name was Susan. She welcome them with a smile. 

“Hello.” Jack had already put on his most charming smile, looking at the girl with his flirty look. Ianto rolled his eyes. “I’m captain Jack Harkness, and this is Ianto Jones. We should have a reservation.”

“Sure.” She searched in her computer and then handled them two keys. “Here you go, sir. The two best single rooms we have.”

Ianto felt a bit stupid for thinking him and Jack would have shared a room. They weren’t on vacation. They were there to catch an alien that happened to land in a beautiful beach town. It was work, not a romantic gateway. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Everything about that place was just so romantic.

“I think there must have been a mistake,” Jack was saying, looking at the receptionist with those sparkling blue eyes, “I had reservation for one suite, not to singles.” 

Ianto suddenly felt a very warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once again, Jack had surprised him.

The girl looked confused for a moment. She looked at Jack, then looked at Ianto, who was blushing, and a sudden light of understanding went through her face with a little “oh” that sounded a bit disappointed. Ianto felt a weird feeling of pride at that. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We have no more suites available.”

 “Do you think you could do me a favor and check again?” Jack asked, leaning closer to her and ‘accidentally’ brushing her hand. Judging by the girl’s face, she was willing to do literally everything he wanted. Ianto couldn’t blame her.

“I’ll,” she stuttered, suddenly flushed, “I’ll have to talk to my manager.”

Fifteen minutes and a lot of negotiating later, they finally got to their room. It was absolutely perfect. Not exactly a honeymoon suite in Paris, but it was big, with a huge bed that looked incredibly comfortable, a mini bar, a TV, a little couch and two bowl full of chocolates, one on each side of the bed.

“Now, this is more like it.” Jack said, throwing himself on the bed.

Ianto put down his suitcases and went to check the bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi! This was heaven.

“Jack, you need to check this out. This is bigger than my apartment!”

“If that’s the case,” Jack replied from the bedroom, his mouth already full of chocolate, “maybe I should give you a raise.”

Ianto got out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face. He noticed there was a little terrace too. He put the curtains away and stepped out. The view was just breathtaking.

The hotel was perched on a cliff, and from up there they could see the entire town, with all the little old white houses, and then the sea, the waves crushing against the beach. The sunrise light was making it even more beautiful.

Jack got up and reached Ianto on the terrace, hugging him from behind, arms around his waist, their faces touching. They both just looked at the scene in front of them for a bit, taking it in.

“This is so beautiful.” Ianto was almost whispering, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“It is.” Jack replied, kissing his neck. “You know what? I really wanna try out that bed.”

“Shouldn’t we unpack first?”

Jack had already started working on Ianto’s clothes, unbuttoning his pants without him even noticing. He was a master at that.

“Is that really what you’d rather do?” Jack asked as his hands moved under Ianto’s shirt, which was also half unbuttoned by now.

“Well, actually I think unpacking can wait.” He turned around and kissed Jack. They started walking backwards toward the bed, lips never parting, leaving all their clothes behind, until Jack fell on the bed and Ianto followed on top of him. As it turned out, it really was a very comfortable bed.


	2. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto doesn't like Ice cream. Jack wants to change his mind.

It had been an exhausting day, even by Torchwood standards, and all Ianto wanted was to do was sleep. But Jack had other plans. 

“Come on! I wanna go out!” he kept saying, his blue eyes sparkling. He was hundreds of years old, and yet he looked like a child.

“Jack, I’m exhausted. I had a horrible day,” Ianto replied while he took off his shoes, ready to jump under the covers and finally relax. 

Jack smirked at him. “One more reason to go out!”

Ianto sighed as he saw his hopes of fresh white sheets and a comfortable pillow crushed by Jack enthusiasm. He knew him well enough to know he was not gonna let this go.

“Well, let’s say I agree,” he finally said, looking at Jack with his famous “I-usually-love-you-but-now-I-hate-you” look, “what do you have in mind?” 

“Ice cream!” Jack exclaimed, excited. Ianto couldn’t help but fall in love with him a little bit more, if that was even possible. 

“I don’t like ice cream.” Ianto tried to keep a straight face, not wanting Jack to know he had won already.

“How can you not like ice cream?” Jack asked in complete disbelief.

“Why would I like something that makes me freeze?” Ianto replied, absolutely serious. 

“Because it’s delicious!”

“Can’t we just agree to disagree?” He really didn’t have the energy to fight about ice cream right now. He was consuming enough of those to not collapse into bed.

“Not about ice cream. It’s serious business, Ianto.” He loved this side of Jack. The happy, funny, childish side he only showed him when they were alone.

Jack’s tone suddenly changed, his voice now soft and sexy.“I’m gonna make you change your mind.” 

“No, you are not,” Ianto replied, his voice now lowering down too. 

“Wanna bet?”

The way Jack said this made Ianto suddenly feel very very warm. 

“I know this look, Jack.” He really did. It was the look Jack got when he had an idea. A sexy idea. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking,” he started moving dangerously close to him, “we could take some ice cream back here…” his hand now casually caressing Ianto’s leg.

“And?” Ianto was starting to get very interested in ice cream. An interest that grew as Jack's hand kept moving upwards. 

“And then I think I figured out a way to make that more appealing to you,” he said against Ianto's lips.

“Well, if you put it that way…”

 

So they ventured out into town, looking for some place to get some ice cream so late at night. Ianto wanted to complain about how long this was taking, but Jack was holding his hand, and it was a beautiful night, and the sky was full of stars, and suddenly Ianto didn't feel tired anymore. 

They bought two bucket of ice-cream, vanilla and chocolate. 

When they arrived back at Ianto’s place, they disposed of their clothes as quickly as possible, because as Jack had said “We need to take advantage of this before it melts down.”

Ianto shivered when the ice cream touched the skin on his stomach, then again when Jack’s tongue took it away, carefully, before kissing him, letting his own tongue taste the chocolate taste. He had to admit, ice cream tested pretty delicious that way.

Later, Jack was washing away spots of melted ice cream from body. “That was kind of messy. Ice cream is pretty sticky.”

Ianto was lying on the bed, watching Jack through the open door. “It was worth it, though.” It really had been, he thought, with a content smile.

“So, did I win the bet?”

As a response, Ianto got up, took a spoon of what by now was completely melted coffee ice cream, and fed it to him before kissing him. “Well,” he said “I definitely prefer it this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't came out like I wanted it and I'm a bit disappointed, but I hope you liked it anyway!


	3. Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto share breakfast. And a shower.

BREAKFAST IN BED  
Ianto woke up to the amazing smell of coffee. He opened his eyes and saw Jack, sitting in front of him, on the corner of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, holding a huge tray of food in his hands. That was what Ianto called a great way to start a day.

“Good morning sunshine!” Jack said in his usual, mocking tone. “I got up early and got some classic Welsh breakfast delivered from you’re favourite place. I hope tha’s ok with you.”

Ianto rubbed his sleepy face and sat up. “It smells great.” He tried to reach for the coffee, but Jack stopped his hand.

“Whoa there, wait,” he said in a exaggerated outrage, “I don’t even get a thank you?”

“You didn’t actually make any of this,” Ianto replied, teasing him, “you just picked up a phone.” 

“You’re so ungrateful!” Jack exclaimed, with a big grin. “And you didn’t even say good morning to me.” He moved his face closer to Ianto's and whispered “where are your manners, Mr. Jones?”

Ianto smiled and shook his head. “I’ll never understand how you can be such a pain in the ass so early in the morning.” 

“I’m a man of many talents,” Jack replied while carefully placing the tray on the free side of the bed so that nothing was standing between them. He leaned over Ianto. “Now, my thank you and good morning, please.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Ianto kissed him and they almost forget about the breakfast, until he put an hand on Jack’s chest, pushing him away. “I really, really want to drink that coffee before it gets cold.”

“I can’t believe you are choosing coffee over me!” Jack said, hand on his heart as if he had been deeply hurt. 

Ianto looked at him with a grin. “Then you don’t know me as well as you think.” 

The breakfast was absolutely delicious, and eating it in bed with Jack made it even better. 

“Shit,” Jack said suddenly, his mouth full, “we're gonna be late if we don’t start moving.”

Ianto sadly put away an half drank cup of coffee. “I’m gonna shower first.”

He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, completely naked. A while ago, he would have felt embarrassed and self-conscious doing that in front of Jack, but by now they were intimate enough that he didn’t give it a second thought.

He jumped in the shower and turned the water on, letting it slide over him to get rid of the last remains of sleepiness.

He heard Jack’s voice coming from the door, and he could immediately picture him leaning there, arms crossed against his chest. “You know, I figured, since we’re late, we could save some time…”

“How?” Ianto asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

As he predicted, he heard the shower curtains move. He turned around to find Jack standing behind him in the shower.  “I don’t know, something like this?” he said with a grin.

Ianto smiled and moved back a little so Jack could get under the water. Looking at him from head to toe, he smiled. “Well, you had a great idea.”

Jack took his hand and pulled him under the water with him, their bodies pressed against one another, feeling every inch of their skin. They shared a deep kiss while the water came down on both of them, Jack's hands started moving down Ianto’s back, stopping on his ass.

Ianto moaned softly, then pushed Jack against the wall.  He placed his hands on either side of him, trapping Jack there, looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Jack put his hands on Ianto’s shoulder, pushing him down. Ianto obliged, living wet kisses along the way, forcing Jack to rest his head against the wall and bite his lips.

They didn’t save any time. In fact, it took them three times longer to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's my third stolen moment. I ventured into something a bit sexier and I'm very nervous about it. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
